Drifted Too Far Out
by nathansprincess
Summary: The pact had been broken and they hadnt returned to the river court. Now five years later they have to go back to their roots and face the buried feelings they still run from....
1. Dont Be Chicken

He looked out over the river court. He was sitting on the top of a picnic table and his eyes were deep in thought, he was brooding. He smiled at that word. Brooding. Broody. A long, long time ago she had called him that. Five years to be exact. Five years ago they had all stood on the same river court and promised each other that they would reunite. The reunion never came, and neither did she. She wasn't the only one either. Peyton hadn't showed up. She had been too busy with her record company in L.A for the pass three years to even stop and remember the pact they'd all made. He missed her. They had stayed together for a year after she had left but sooner or later the communication just…frazzled. They had been good together, he had to admit it. Their relationship had been secure and they had understood each other amazingly, that's what he'd always love about her, the fact that deep down they would always have that bond.

"Luke?" A voice interrupted his thoughts

"Oh…Hey Hales" He smiled at the petite blonde haired woman

"What's up buddy?" She asked, taking a seat next to him

"Just thinking" He answered

"Care to share the thoughts?"

"Brooke. Peyton. Everyone" He shrugged his shoulders

Haley's face read disappointment. Out of them all, it had been her, Nathan, Lucas, Bevin, Skills and Mouth, who had returned to the river court. It made sense seeing as they were the only ones who still resided in Tree Hill. She was a teacher now in Tree Hill and loved it, in her free time she also earned money by teaching music to people with the talent. Nathan had taken over as Ravens Coach when Whitey retired and it provided the perfect life style for him and his family. James was five now and he was the high light of their life. He made every day brighter. He had inherited Haley's sandy coloured hair but his eyes were all his father's, an intense blue. She was also extremely proud of her best friend, who was assistant coach to the Raven's but also a part time journalist for the local newspaper, his book had been a success and he was half way through his second but it seemed that he had lost the enthusiasm to finish it. Mouth was the sports commentator for the local radio station and Skills had become a sports teacher, Bevin worked at Tree Hill's beauty clinic and her and Skills had been married for two years.

"I miss them" She sighed

There was no denying their lost friends were doing well for themselves. Clothes over Broes had rocketed and Brooke was splashed on every magazine or red carpet event. Peyton had also become manager to a number of bands that were hitting it big time. She was pretty sure Brooke and Peyton weren't in contact anymore, and if they were, it was strained. As much as she was angry at her friends, she was still proud of them and all they had accomplished.

"You know…I always thought they'd come back" Lucas sighed

"Me too" Haley added

"Where's Nathan and Jamie?" He asked, gently changing the subject

"Your mom's…Jamie wanted ice cream" Haley laughed

"Well…thinking about it…I could eat some rocky road" He said quite childishly

Haley laughed at her best friend's immaturity

"Come on!" He laughed, jumping from the table and tugging her hand to follow him.

* * *

"Bianca, move it!" Brooke shouted at the tall, slender model that was backstage

"Miss Davis, Mr Dolce and Mr Gabbana wanted me to inform you that they will be waiting for you in the V.I.P room after your show" Joanne, Brooke's assistant, informed her.

"Great, tell them im there" Brooke told her hurriedly

"Martha! What the hell…that top is on backwards!" Brooke screeched

Sometimes Brooke Davis felt like exploding. She loved her fashion line more than anything, but it was frustrating and at times lonely. It was a dog eat dog world and although she had become great friends with other designers she also found herself being the victim of back stabbing rivals sometimes. She couldn't complain, her dream was coming true and she was proud of her accomplishments. The only thing she wasn't proud of was her abandonment of everyone she loved back in Tree Hill.

* * *

"Okay, take two!" Peyton shouted

The band started singing and Peyton nodded her head with the tune.

"Okay that was good, now take a break and then we'll try again!" She informed the band after they had sung and stalked off to her office.

"Hey, Miranda…Any calls?" Peyton asked her assistant

"No, but you do have a visitor" Miranda said

"Okay, send them in" Peyton smiled and walked into her office, taking a seat behind her oak desk.

"Well Well Well…." A deep male voice chuckled

"Jake!" Peyton screeched and jumped on the man.

He twirled her around and then placed her back on her feet

"What are you doing here?, Where's Jenny?" She asked him quickly

"Peytonnnnn!" A little voice screamed and the woman caught sight of the seven year old launching herself at her feet.

"Jennnnny!" Peyton giggled and picked the girl up affectionately.

"We thought we'd visit you seeing as your such a loner that we guessed you'd be cooped up in your apartment when you should be out enjoying your twenty third birthday" Jake teased

Peyton hit him on the arm

"I come all the way from Savannah and you hit me…gosh woman!" Jake chuckled

"That's for calling me a loner" She stuck her tongue out

"Ice cream Peyton!" Jenny demanded

"I totally agree with you there" Peyton nodded, grabbing her coat and following the father/daughter duo out of her office.

They were the one thing constant in Peyton Sawyer's life. When she had moved to L.A and she and Brooke had drifted apart, she had phoned Jake to hear a comforting voice. Over the pass five years they had grown closer and she occasionally spent the holidays with the both of them down in Savannah. There was no romantic link there anymore….even if she did find herself staring at him adoringly sometimes. They couldn't do that again. She had let him down when she had wanted to be with Lucas and truthfully, she still didn't know who she wanted. She missed Lucas, five years was a long time and she found herself wondering what he was up to along with the rest of the river court gang, but Jake saved her sometimes, saved her from the loneliness that the music industry could suck you into without realising, and for that, she loved him. He and Jenny were like family now and she couldn't jeopardise that with confused feelings. There was still that void in her heart though, the void of losing contact with her best friend and only exchanging the odd Christmas cards and birthday cards, she was proud of Brooke, she had set out and accomplished her ambition. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her head and tried not to focus on the fact that she had drifted away from the only people she had ever loved…except for Jake of course.

* * *

3 Months Later…..

"You suck little brother!" Lucas teased as he shot the ball over Nathan's head.

Mouth, Skills, he and Nathan were at the river court with James.

"Yeah dad….you suck!" The little boy giggled

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Nathan chuckled and started tickling his son

Haley approached the scene and took it in. A slow tear fell down her face.

"Mom!" James smiled and launched himself at his mother

"Hey baby!" She wiped the tear away and smiled down at her son

"Dad sucked today!" James giggled

"Hales?" Nathan questioned, reading his wife's expression

"Whitey's gone Nathan….." Haley whispered to him as their son ran off.

Nathan turned a shade of white and called Lucas over to break the unfortunate news.

* * *

Peyton awoke to the sound of Jenny singing along to Christina Aguilera.

"Morning" She laughed tiredly entering the kitchen, where Jake sat at the table with a cup of coffee, staring into space.

"Hey" He said sadly

"What's up?" She asked immediately, knowing something was wrong

"We need to go to Tree Hill Peyton" He told her

"Why?" She questioned confused

"My parents just rang…Whitey died yesterday" Jake explained gently

"Oh my god" Peyton shook her head in disbelief

"We need to pay our respects" He said taking her hand

"When's the funeral?" She gulped

"In two days….so I figured we could drive back"

"Ugh…okay" She said still in disbelief

"I know its going to be hard Peyton…seeing everyone, its going to be hard for me too, but Whitey was a special man, and we need to suck it up and do it for him" Jake told her softly

"I totally agree with you Jake" She sighed and leant her forehead against his for comfort.

* * *

"Hey bitch" Rachel let herself into Brooke's apartment

"Hey fat ass" Brooke smiled

"So I rocked the fashion show yesterday huh?" Rachel smiled

"I hate to say it but you did work it" Brooke laughed

"Thanks…" the red head smirked

"Anything new?" Brooke questioned

"Well get this, Whitey died yesterday" Rachel said lightly

Brooke dropped the mug she was holding

"What?!" Brooke cried

"Heart attack or something" Rachel shrugged

"How did you find out?" Brooke asked sadly

"You may of cut off all contact from tree hill but I still have my connections" Rachel smirked mischievously

"Do you know when the funeral is?" Brooke gulped

"Two days"

Brooke sat next to Rachel on the couch and stared into space.

"Oh I just had a brilliant idea!" Rachel boomed

"What?" Brooke asked wearily

"Let's go. Come on Brooke it's been five years, you liked Whitey and I got to say I'd like to pay my respects to the guy who gave me the most detentions" Rachel explained excitedly

"I can't go back Rachel" Brooked sighed

"Why not…oh please Brooke...were not eighteen anymore and what's saying everyone we knew is going to be there…they could of all moved on as well ya know" Rachel continued

"You do have a point" Brooke began

"Stop being chicken…." Rachel smirked

"Im not!"

"Well that's sorted then…pack and get Joanne to postpone your meetings!" Rachel said slapping the brunette girl on the leg and standing to go book a rental car.

Brooke threw her head back and stared at the ceiling.

It was time to grow up and stop running away.

* * *

Please review guys! X x x 


	2. That Eternal Love Triangle

Sadly do not own tree hill.

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Skills, Bevin and Mouth stood outside the church, they had been reminiscing about Whitey and how he had had a great life.

"Hey, how did your mom take it man?" Nathan asked Lucas

"She said she didn't need to come back to pay her respects to him and that she'll always have a special place in her heart for him" Lucas explained

Karen had moved away three years ago with little Lily Scott, after Dan had been sentenced she had hoped the heartache would go away, but it never did, so when Lily was two she packed up everything and took off to new Zealand to visit her old friend Andy. Karen's Café was closed down but Lucas had kept the home running.

"More people should be here to day dawg" Skill announced

"Whitey was like a mentor to all of us" Haley nodded

"He helped us with our marriage" Nathan smiled softly and hugged Haley to him

"I'll always thank him for that" Haley said quietly and kissed her husband softly

"Ewe…P.D.A outside a church" Bevin screwed her face up

"Jeez you sounded like someone I knew just then" Mouth grinned

A sudden awkwardness swam over the group, knowing that Mouth meant Brooke.

Nobody knew what to say to that, but of course it would be Bevin to break the silence

"Oh my god…Skills is that Jake?" Bevin nudged her husband

"And is that…" Mouth began

"Peyton" Lucas finished the sentence in shock

Jake and Peyton were walking hand in hand through the gates of the church. Peyton's head was down and she was fidgeting, Jake was reassuring her everything would be okay.

"JAKE!" Skills beckoned

Jake and Peyton both looked up to find the people they hadn't seen in years staring at them.

"You can do it" Jake whispered in her ear before guiding her over

Lucas glared. In five years he hadn't heard from her. Here she was, holding hands with Jake. Bitterness caught him off guard as he studied their hands tucked in each others.

"Hey guys" Jake smiled

"Oh my god Jake…it's so good to see you" Haley said softly and pulled the young man in for a hug.

Nathan caught Peyton's eye

"Peyton Sawyer" He nodded and smirked

"Nathan Scott" She laughed

"Come here you" He chuckled and pulled her in for a hug

Bevin, Skills, Haley and Mouth gave her the same welcoming, although Haley was a bit unsure and pulled away from the hug quickly.

"Luke" She whispered

With a nod of his head Lucas turned to the group

"Its starting" He announced and with one last glare at Peyton, walked into the church.

Peyton found herself sitting behind him and staring at his blonde haired head. He could feel her eyes on him like he always could and found himself feeling uncomfortable and more importantly…angry. He was angry how she could just walk in after five years and not as much as call anyone to warn them. He wished he could have been prepared for the arrival of the girl who broke his heart by leaving him.

He lasted twenty minutes and then he couldn't take anymore. Having her jus inches behind him made him uneasy and he stood up and walked off, with his friends staring at him confused.

She knew it was because of her and looking at Jake, who nodded at her, she stood and followed him silently out of the Church.

He was staring out at nothing with his back to her when she approached him.

"Why now Peyton?" He asked huskily

"It was time Luke…Whitey was a good friend" She told him quietly and he turned to face her.

"Its been five years…do you know how hard these five years have been?, Dan is in a psychiatric ward for trying to commit suicide anyway possible, my mom left…its been tough and you were supposed to be my girlfriend" He told her angrily

"Im sorry okay…but it works both ways Lucas!, you never called me, you never acted as if you missed me at all" She cried

"You never had time to see that I needed you" He shouted

"Maybe I was needing you too!" She shouted back

They stared at each other, their blood bubbling; she went to say something but was cut off by people screaming by the Church gates. Peyton and Lucas both gave each other a confused face and walked to find themselves shocked by the scene.

"BROOKE!" Rachel screamed as the familiar brunette slammed the car door hard

"WHAT!" Brooke shouted back

"It was an accident okay?!" The red head laughed

"NO IT WASN'T...you planned it!" Brooke screamed

"Its only ketchup it'll come off miss drama queen!" Rachel laughed

"Red ketchup on a WHITE jacket you fat assed ginger bitch!" Brooke growled

Peyton cleared her throat to let them know they were there.

Rachel and Brooke both turned to look who had interrupted them.

Brooke's jaw dropped as her eyes began darting in between the two people.

Tears formed in her eyes as she took in the two people she had loved more than anything….and the two people who long ago hurt her, twice.

"B. Davis" Peyton smiled and hugged the girl softly

Brooke hugged her back and let a tear roll down. She closed her eyes and took in her best friend. They had drifted four years ago, both of them following their dreams. She had never stopped caring for the curly blonde haired girl. She opened her eyes and locked stares with his. He hadn't changed. He still had the ability to make her melt by that penetrating gaze. That's one of the things she had fallen in love with. He was the only boy capable of giving her butterflies. She pulled softly away from Peyton and walked up to him. She didn't know why she did it. It would never really be explained. It just came natural to her. That's why she found the first words to come out of her mouth to him were

"Hi Broody"

Peyton was jealous of the smile he gave the brunette; she hadn't received one of them. She probably wouldn't ever receive them, one of the things she had noticed, even when they were dating, was that he had a different smile for Brooke than everyone else. It was a secret smile. As if the only person who could ever bring out that smile in him was her. She was special to him and deep down she had always been intimidated.

Rachel broke up the moment

"Wow, we've been here five minutes and already the eternal love triangle has begun…you got to love tree hill" Rachel giggled, making the three people in the scene narrow their eyes at her.

Please r&r xxxxxxx


	3. Tree Hill Will Always Need You

"Brooke?" A voice asked

Lucas, Peyton, Rachel and Brooke turned to find the rest of the group staring at them In shock.

"Tutor-mom?" Brooke smiled

"Tigger!" Haley squealed and hugged the girl tightly

"I missed you so much!" Brooke cried

Peyton couldn't believe Haley was accepting Brooke easier than she was accepting her, for some reason everyone was accepting Brooke more.

"B.davis!" Bevin screamed

"Brooke" Mouth smiled to himself and soon found himself being enveloped into a hug by Rachel.

"We need to talk" Peyton whispered to Lucas, who nodded in return, yet he was still staring at Brooke.

"The service is over now so we thought we could all head back to our place" Skills announced

"Sounds good" Nathan smiled

"You okay?" Jake whispered to Peyton

"I am" She smiled back at him fakely

"Liar" he chuckled, poking her.

"I hate how you know me so well" Peyton laughed back

"I kinda love it" He smirked

"Jake?" Brooke interrupted them

"Hello Brooke Davis!" Jake smiled and hugged the girl tenderly

"I thought you were with Lucas?" Brooke asked Peyton confused

"No that ended four years ago Brooke…and before you ask no im not with Jake" Peyton smiled uncomfortably

"You pulled the short straw" Brooke giggled

She had known the odds of her still being with Lucas was slim, but the breathe of relief still left Brooke's heart.

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Bevin smiled

Everyone was sat in Skills and Bevin's kitchen

"So what's everyone been up to?" Brooke asked

The atmosphere was awkward. Lucas was staring into space and Peyton was fidgeting. Brooke was trying to catch up with her friends.

"Skills and I have been married for two years!" Bevin grinned

"Wahoo…go Bevin!" Brooke grinned

"Tutor girl…where's my baby boy?" Brooke asked Haley, meaning James.

"He's with the babysitter" Nathan said

Brooke had last seen James two years ago, Haley and Nathan had brought him to New York and she had seen them for half an hour, she was ashamed by how she had neglected her god mother duties.

"I wanna see him…can I go get him?" Brooke jumped down from the counter she had been sitting on excitedly

"You sure?" Haley asked wearily

"I wanna see my godson Haley…now gimme the address!" Brooke said hurriedly

"God…who knew…Brooke Davis, a secret Mary Poppins" Rachel laughed

"Bite me bitch!" Brooke giggled back

Peyton moved next to Lucas,

"Im sorry okay. I don't want to argue, yes I am to blame but I had reasons too…..and we both know I never lived up to your high expectations" She whispered

He turned to look at her shocked. He couldn't believe that's how she had felt, he was tired and he didn't have it in him to battle it out with Peyton.

"Ill take you Brooke"

Everyone turned to look at him

"You sure?" Brooke asked, looking at Peyton

"Sure…now hurry your cheery butt up" He smiled slightly and walked out of the door

"Peyton…" Brooke began

"Its fine" The curly haired girl smiled back, although the upset was in her eyes.

Brooke nodded her head and followed him out.

"So…you gunna run from Peyton all the time?" Brooke turned to him and asked

"Hopefully" He sighed

"Come on Luke…talk to me"

"We lasted a year, everything was great at first but then, communication started becoming less and less and I guess I just gave in, we both stopped making the effort" He explained

"And there's me thinking you two were soul mates" Brooke said quietly

"I love her Brooke, I always will, but not because I cant live without her, but because we just understand each other, everything's easier when we are together, I guess we both hate being alone" He continued sadly

"Was it hard without her?" Brooke stopped and turned to face him

"At first, but I became independent, sure there was times when I needed her, but I needed anyone….its been hard, my mom left with Lily, Dan's in a psychiatric ward….everybody left" He looked at her and she held her breathe

"Im sure I wasn't missed that badly" She said lightly, hoping to change the atmosphere

"I missed you…Pretty girl" He smiled softly and stroked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"I missed you too Broody" She replied and let him pull her into a hug

It lasted a moment and she felt as if she could stay there forever, but it was obvious he was just as confused as her and Peyton was.

"Come on…let's go get my godson" She smiled pulling away, hoping to hold back the tears.

She began walking and stopped to find he hadn't moved.

"What?" She laughed at his smirk

"Tree Hill will always need you Brooke Davis" He told her seriously

She smiled at him and beckoned for him to follow her.

"So will I" He whispered to himself and then began to catch up to the bubbly brunette.

Please review guys and thank you so much for the last reviews too! x


	4. Screwing With People's Hearts

James Scott ran into Bevin and Skills' apartment.

"Mommy!, Auntie Brookie picked me up and bought me ice cream!" The little boy cheered

"Already spoiling him Brooke?" Nathan chuckled

"I can't help it…he's my godson, it's my duty!" Brooke pouted

"Luke…please" Peyton tugged on his arm

"Okay" Lucas sighed and they both exited the apartment

"Did you feel that atmosphere dawg?" Skills asked the remainder of the people in the kitchen

"Yeah…I felt it" Bevin sighed

"They have a lot to sort out" Jake commented

"What's up with you two anyway?" Nathan asked

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused

"Oh come on guys…don't tell me you haven't worked it out already, Jake is in love with Peyton but she still has a lot of baggage with Lucas and she herself doesn't know what she wants, and then you've got Lucas who is once again confused by his feelings for Brooke and Peyton…" Rachel stated simply

"Rachel!" Brooke shouted

"Oh purr lease…I am spot on" Rachel grinned proudly

"Well…no it's not like that" Jake told them wearily

"Whatever Mr, Sawyer….we all know im right" Rachel giggled

"Okay let's change the subject" Brooke pleaded

"Aunt Brookie will you get me a dog!" James begged his auntie

"James..." Haley warned

Brooke bent to the same height as her godson and smiled mischievously

"We'll see little man" She smiled, causing the little boy to throw himself into her arms.

* * *

"Well…" Lucas began, turning to face Peyton, they were outside the apartment.

"There wasn't a day I didn't miss you" She told him sincerely

"So you missed me that much you didn't call?" He spat

"You didn't call either!" She snapped back

"This isn't getting us anywhere" He shrugged

"I couldn't live up to her okay! I know you missed her Lucas…" Peyton said tearful

"It was never about Brooke! I was with YOU Peyton, YOU were my girlfriend" He shouted angrily

"Only because you couldn't have her!" She cried

"That's not fair!" He said quietly

"Listen…I don't want to argue, I want a fresh start, I want us to try and be friends because no matter what I never stopped caring about you Lucas" Peyton begged

"What about Jake?" He asked

"Jake and I are just friends…." She said

"I see the way you look at him Peyton…..your confused"

"Of course I am, I still love you Luke….I never stopped" She said sadly

"Maybe so….but maybe were always going to love each other Peyton, you're my soul mate" He began

* * *

Brooke pulled her head away from the door, she had been on her way out to her car when she had heard them talking, for some reason now all she wanted to do was cry, Lucas loved Peyton, he always had….and it hurt like hell to hear him call her his soul mate.

"Brooke?" Rachel asked

"Yeah?" Brooke replied, holding back tears.

"He's an idiot" Rachel smiled sadly and gestured for her friend to take her hand to go back into the kitchen.

* * *

"But…?" Peyton questioned

"I don't know if were capable of having a relationship, we haven't got chemistry…we never had that pull towards each other like you did to Jake and I did to…" He stopped

"To Brooke" Peyton ended for him

"I don't know what happened to all of us" He said sadly

"Do you think…we could ever try again?" She asked seriously

"We'll have to see…who knows what's in store for us Peyton"

"We were good together Luke" She smiled softly

"I know…but how could you not be anything but good with someone who's like your equal" Lucas laughed

"I spose your right" She laughed

"Come on, we better get back inside" He gestured towards the door

"Where does this leave us?" She asked

"Friends…?" He replied

"Yeah…friends" She smiled softly and took his hand

* * *

"Well there's Déjà vu" Rachel spat as Peyton and Lucas walked hand in hand into the kitchen

The red head noticed Brooke and Jake look away sadly at the sight of the two

"So…are you two together again?" Mouth asked confused

"You don't waste time" Nathan laughed

"Oh no, were going to try being friends first" Peyton smiled

"Let's see how long that lasts" Rachel laughed spitefully

"Rachel what's your problem?" Peyton asked

"My problem is you're a back stabbing whore who doesn't waste time in screwing up everyone's plans" Rachel bit

"Rachel…leave it" Brooke begged

"No…one minute you want Jake, then Lucas, then Jake, then Lucas….I may be a slut but at least I don't go around giving people false hope and screwing with their hearts" Rachel finished

Everyone was silent.

"Im going" Brooke sighed and walked out of the kitchen

"Brooke?" Lucas began

"No Luke…" She simply said and walked out of the apartment

"Ill go after her" Rachel told them and walked out to follow the brunette.

"Mommy…is auntie brookie okay?" James asked

"I hope so sweetie" Haley smiled

"I got to go pick Jenny up" Jake announced, quickly exiting the apartment

"Jake!" Peyton called but didn't get a reply

There was an awkward silence around the remainder of friends.

"Well there's nothing like a Tree Hill funeral to open up all wounds is there" Mouth commented

"Karen's anybody?" Skills asked, trying to salvage the situation

"Yeah" Everyone breathed relieved

"I got to go do something" Lucas said and began walking out

"See you later buddy?" Haley asked

"Sure" He smiled and exited, his one aim being to find Brooke and sort their past out once and for all.

* * *

**Please review guys, and if you get a chance please look at my other story called Consequences can be dangerous, im sure if you give it a chance you'll enjoy it….thanks for all the motivation.**


End file.
